User talk:Deadlyslashsword
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twisted Metal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yellow Jacket page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 03:02, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Moderator Hello, I am excited that you asked me. I work 45 hours per week and I go to college full time, so the wiki somewhat suffers when I don't have the time to keep it updated. I do most of my editing in the summer or winder breaks. With the new Twisted Metal coming out, I was afraid that it would be far too long before I got to put all of the new information on the wiki. In short, I would love to promote you. I like seeing people who consistently build and fix things here on the wiki. I will promote you as soon as I find out how to do it (I've never done it before) :Tony Okay, I just promoted you to administrator. You will be able to do just about anything. I trust you will handle this position well and only do what is in the best interest of the wiki! Let me know if you have any questions. :Tony Sadly I do not..I been looking for it for years ......all I could find was another scan collection and noticed that missing page so I shared it lol I also knew about the Twisted Metal Black Webepisodes that no one else really did ....atleast on the wikki so I added them also . for my fav video game series of all time i have to know everything I can lol (TMKane666) Preacher Problem I noticed that on several pages you refered to the Holy Men as "The Preachers". Since I am not a Mod I can't edit the names of pages.Mr.Kane 01:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Several Things Hello, There is a list of things that I would like to get done soon. Some will take a while, but if we do them correctly the first time, it should make things much easier. First, some changes need to be made regarding the new Twisted Metal. Furthermore, all new vehicle pages need to be created (or updated) for the new game. As you may have noticed, I do not have any of the Twisted Metal: Head-On characters or vehicle information finished, simply because I don't have the game. If you would like to assume the responsibility, the project is yours for the taking. Just know that I am a perfectionist. If you look at some of pages that are basically final, you will see that they have a specific layout to them. I would gladly begin doing some of these, but I'm too busy at the moment. Let me know what you think or if you have anything to add. :Tony Can you please give an example of a completed page? I don't own the new TM yet, but I have Head On, and I'd be more than glad to finish up those pages. :) - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 07:51, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Charlie Kane Vs. Charles Kane Yeah, it's me again. I was wondering if you could delete the page "Charles Kane." There already is one for that character, a better one, called "Charlie Kane". 20:59, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Mr. Kane :No problem, thanks for the heads up. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 21:44, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Glad I could be of assistance. This was/is a fantastic game. I'm not too well versed in the other games from the series, as I didn't get a system until 2001, but the newest is killer, too! You have done a phenomenal job with this wiki. I am actually one of the admin over at another Incog. site: War of the Monsters. When I was granted admin rights, there was no theme whatsoever. It was just the plain-jane starter theme. We drew a lot of inspiration from your main page, but didn't want to copy you outright. I wanted to come over here to make myself known, but even better, I saw I could help contribute, too. Take care, ~Tojoro Your Welcome can you help with anything can you answer my questions about Twisted Metal 13:31, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Zombie Sweet Tooth This might be a stupid question but how do you know your username and password when you are signing in hey thx. I am having some trouble. I made some changes to the silent hill wikia on sewel's page and an admin named AlexShephard kept deleting my change in the trivia and has now blocked me. In the game sewell refers to the main character as "cupcake" and i just added that it is a meme in the silent hill community. Is there anything you could do? Infobox for Vehicles Hello! i did something that might help out the wiki, i made a infobox for Vehicles. Example Infoboxes lol sorry for adding those infoboxes, now that i see it, they did look kind ridiculous. btw, why isnt message wall on? :They weren't bad idea, they just need a lot of improvement before they go into the articles. As for message wall, I don't use the wikia skin that has it, and I also think message wall happens to be a terrible idea in general. As it's still in testing, I'll leave it off for now. Also, please remember to sign your posts? - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 00:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh my, i totally forgot to sign that one! lol Cheers!--Sonya says, stay fabulous!!! 13:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates logo Hey DeadlySlashSword, it's Sackchief from the All-Stars wiki. Since both of our wikis recently became affiliates would it be okay if you added our wiki logo to your front page? I already did the same on our wiki. Thanks --Sackchief 20:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Its no problem, take your time. --Sackchief 03:18, June 26, 2012 (UTC) You Wecome Juanma590 (talk) 02:46, July 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Vehicles I'm sorry..? i didnt know you made them. I just thought some inactive users made them. Besides, wikia contributors took them off pages for no reason (not all of them just some). I suggest you use the navbar i made though, and the navbox title is off center. Anyways sorry.- Soиya says, stay fabulous!!! 23:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Ahenrymuhammidkid (talk) 22:21, January 25, 2013 (UTC)anthony henry hello mam this is a gud game, i was wondering that can you help me by customizing my whole profile into twisted metal Thank You Hey, Thanks for fixing the Warhawk's Quote, Deadlyslashsword. VideoGamerGuy95 (talk) 17:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) What are some examples of my irrelevant trivia? Or are you reminding me? How will I know the difference between what is relevant and what's not? Because when I put the trivia in Scott Campbell, I thought it was relevant because I looked at his text ending and First it says the same stuff as for all the TM1 Text Endings then it says: "Please Sir," you say. "I just want to...to be alive again." For the last 5 years you have been a spirit, a ghost, a dead guy. Stabbed by a maniac serial killer at a local circus, you were killed instantly. Then it goes on with the rest of the ending. What I'm trying to say is, the maniac serial killer was probably Needles Kane. So I don't see what's so irrelevant about that. Now if I put: Scott Campbell is gay! That's irrelevant. So I'm a little confused still. VideoGamerGuy95 (talk) 02:25, April 26, 2013 (UTC) link help how do i add a link to another page on this wiki?Comannderr X (talk) 14:57, May 27, 2013 (UTC)Comanderr XComannderr X (talk) 14:57, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I've done with the edition. You may look at that at the Twisted Metal 2 Comic page. The 15th page had fixed by me and my friends. Alx 2004 (talk) 16:37, July 2, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Thanks for the welcome.IzzyC. 03:05, December 29, 2013 (UTC)